te entregue el corazon
by kokoro aishiteru
Summary: starfire esta a punto de hacer algo que cambiara, su vida para siempre
1. Chapter 1

Otra vez sentado en mi cama sin poder dormir , la razón simple ella de nuevo a veces me odio tanto por no haberla detenido, pero sabia que era su decisión...nunca creí que me afectaría tanto ... hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que ... no yo soy un héroe y no puedo pensar en eso , o si ay es que ella y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda , su sonrisa que siempre me ha brindado o me había brindado, era cierto me había enamorado de starfire.

desde que se fue ya nada es igual, ya no me gusta hacer nada eh perdido el interés en todo lo que hago, solo sigo atrapando criminales para tener con que distraerme, pero sigo pensando en ti , por favor dame una razón para vivir , sin ti ya nada tiene sentido.

mis amigos siguen visitándome con frecuencia para subirme los ánimos, pero necesito a mi estrella para que me ilumine ahora, me pregunto donde estarás aunque ya lo se, raven que aun te habla me ha estado informando de como estas, solo eso necesito saber para seguir.

viejo por favor ,debes dejar de lamentarte, si de verdad la hubieras amado, no la hubieras dejado ir así nada mas_decia chico bestia mientras tomaba un poco de tofu de la mesa

lo se, pero ella decidió irse y quise respetar su decisión ,a caso ustedes no lo hubieran echo, creo que si_ robín seguía con la mirada triste

cállate bestia, deja de decir tonterías , que no vez que robín sigue deprimido_un enojado cybor mientras escuchaba a sus amigos

pero robín enserio que no tendiste cuenta , que starfire sentía lo mismo que tu ha ella_ le dice cybor

no lo creo_ robín estaba desilusionado

hola chicos lamento llegar tan tarde_raven venia entrando a la habitación

raven, que paso ¿como ha estado?_ un desesperado robín salto sobre la mesa para poder escuchar a su amiga

pues , robín me enterado de algo que estoy segura que no será de nada de tu agrado_raven puso su cara un poco mas seria...

no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que deje a los titanes, pero no me malinterpreten , nunca fue mi intención, pero ya no me sentía cómoda desde que esa entro a la torre, mmm pero tome esa decisión y ya no me puedo echar para atrás, y menos ahora que conocí a alguien que ¿me quiere?. Extraño tanto a mis amigos, a raven que era mi mejor amiga, a cybor que era como mi hermano, a chico bestia con quien siempre jugaba pero a quien más extrañaba era a robín, lo necesitaba tanto.

A veces se preguntaba si el también la hubiera querido_una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

**FlashBack**

Acababa de llegar de a un nuevo departamento se había prometido a si misma que no volvería hasta que esa se fuera de su torre, no sabia que iba a ser mientras estuviera lejos de la torro, pero mientras ya tenia un departamento ahora lo único que le faltaba era algo de compañía.

Mientras acomodaba un poco su nuevo hogar alguien toco la puerta ella supuso que era un vecino a si que fue a abrir, y si era un vecino un muchacho de ojos café claro, y pelo negro, alto y de buen musculo

hola es un placer conocerte me llamo Javier_ Javier le dio la mano para saludarse

hola mi nombre es star..._no quiso decir su nombre completo tenia miedo de que fuera un criminal .

y desde ahí se fueron haciendo muy amigo, el era su mejor amigo por ahora, se la pasaba todo el tiempo con el, era muy divertido pero seguí extrañando a sus amigos solo raven la iba a visitar eh informaba como estaban ellos.

un día ella y Javier fueron a cenar a star se le hizo raro, ya que nunca iban a cenar y menos a un restaurante tan elegante.

ya sentados en la mesa, les trajeron unas copas y al star tomarse la suya noto algo extraño al fondo de esta misma, era un anillo

star, quiero decirte que me ha gustado mucho estar este tiempo contigo, y creo que me eh enamorado de ti, por eso quiero pedirte que te cases con migo_ decía Javier mientras se arrodillaba ante star

ella atónita no sabia que decir, si lo quería pero no de esa forma, ella quería a robín pero el no había venido a verla ni una vez, tenia que olvidarlo y esta era la forma.

Si acepto. Y con esto sello su destino.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Sigo tratando de descifrar si esto es lo que de verdad deseo, y siempre llego a la misma conclusión NO

Pero ya todo estaba echo estaba a punto de casarse con Javier, el gran chico que la había ayudado durante momentos tan difíciles.

Dicen que el amor es ciego y creo que tienen razón, por que estoy enamorada de la persona incorrecta o correcta, ya no lo se. O será que tengo miedo de quedarme sola o sin robín ay ¿lo extraño? Por supuesto todas estas noches eh estado pensando en el y es que en verdad lo….

Star, estas lista, wow star te vez hermosa_era Ingrid una amiga que había conocido hace algún tiempo y que se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, ella estaba muy emocionada con mi boda.

Gracias amiga, y si ya estoy lista_ ¿lista? No nuca lo estaría todo lo que quería ahora era ir a los brazos de su amado chico maravilla era lo único que deseaba en este momento

Tienes tanta suerte star hoy te casas y con el hombre perfecto_ decía Ingrid mientras me acomodaba un poco el tocado

Claro Javier es el hombre perfecto es: listo, cariñoso, tiene dinero y de verdad me ama_ ¿pero yo a el si? No estoy segura.

Bueno linda, estamos listas, vámonos o será tarde para ir a la iglesia_ingrid estaba lista para irse con migo a la iglesia después de todo era mi dama de honor.

Si vámonos_ sonrió con alegría aunque no sea del todo verdad

Ah me doy una ultima vista parece que ya estoy bien, bueno eso supongo, te extraño tanto robín, no se si algún día vuelva a verte, lo se perdí, te eh perdido, eh perdido la esperanza si ya ah muerto sin ti.

Te amo robín nunca lo olvides…

NO, NO, NO NOOOOO, como que starfire se va a casar, ella no se puede casar, raven como fue que lo permites, ¡tengo que hacer algo!_ robín salta del sillón y se dirige a su cuarto, corre y se agacha sacando algo de su cama y se va corriendo a la puerta hasta que 3 pares de brazos lo detienen.

Robín, por dios reacciona estas como loco, tu bien dijiste tenemos que respetar sus decisiones, y no puedes llegar a hacer una escenita enfrente de todos_ cybor trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón pero robín seguía forcejeando.

¿No puede? Claro que puede si eso pasa en las películas_ chico bestia trataba de usar su razonamiento pero termino callándose ya que dos pares de ojos asesinos se le habían quedado mirando.

Miren amigos ya estoy mas tranquilo enserio, entiéndanme solo deseo verla por ultima vez, antes de que se case con ese tipo quien sea _decía robín un poco mas tranquilo

Pues no es un cualquiera, todos lo conocemos, star se casa con x _ raven rápidamente se tapo la boca se arrepentía de a ver pronunciado esas palabras.

Esperaban todos que robín empezara a patalear y a forcejear de nuevo, pero nada, robín seguía igual de tranquilo.

Ella tiene derecho a casarse con quien quiera enserio solo le quiero dar este presente_robin estaba con el corazón destrozado.

Poco a poco todos lo fueron soltando, y con sus cabezas decidieron aceptar solo con un si, y así lo vieron ir a toda velocidad en su moto. Hasta que raven despertó.

Chicos, no lo podemos dejar ir solo vamos_ raven decía mientras ya se había subido al auto T seguida por los demás titanes.

Robín iba a toda velocidad en su moto, las lágrimas le escurrían por el rostro pero poco le importo, lo único que quería era llegar a ver a su star. De pronto pudo visualizar en una iglesia a gran parte de la familia de star supo que por fin había llegado.

Entro con gran rapidez a la iglesia, ya no le importaban los comentarios de los de mas invitado, su mundo se detuvo, ahí estaba su starfire tan hermosa como la recordaba o tal vez mas, y si al lado estaba ese maldito de x.

Starfire..._ grite tu nombre necesitaba decirlo, mientras tu volteabas enserio te veías tan hermosa.

Pero no puedo creer que ya te hayas casado, por que dijiste que silo aceptabas, no lo puedo creer, tienes el anillo en el dedo ya todo esta perdido que puedo hacer.

Oigo mi nombre, de verdad eres tu no lo puedo creer, tanto que había soñado con este momento y tenia que ser ahora, volteo para ver si de verdad eras tu…

Y si hay estas con tu típico traje y tu antifaz, ese que cubre tus hermosos ojos que siempre eh querido ver.

Me quedo paralizada, hasta que te veo caminar asía mí, por impulso me pongo delante de Javier, aunque no creo que lo golpearas, pero te veo un poco molesto.

¿Quien es el?_ me pregunta Ingrid confundida por la interrupción de robín

Un viejo amigo_ solo le contesto eso

Mientras me acerco un poco mas a robín pero me detengo cuando te veo enfrente de mi, te eh extrañado tanto.

¿Cómo? Como es posible que te estés casando, con este tipo, ¿por favor dime que no es cierto? Star

Déjalo ya no me respondas, sabes algo no me arrepiento ni un minuto de haberte entregado mi corazón, ya que siempre ha sido tuyo desde que te conocí, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de suplicarte que no me abandones, pero bueno ya elegiste tu camino ahora yo elegiré el mío.

Ten star, solo eh venido a entregarte esto quería que lo tuvieras cuando aceptaras ser mi novia, pero ahora es tuyo, siempre lo fue, sabes me hubiera gustado que me invitaras a tu boda, pero bueno espero que seas muy feliz.

Robín le agra la cara y la acaricia un poco mientras deposita un beso en la frente de star.

Enserio gracias por hacerme tan feliz mientras estuvimos juntos, te amo starfire adiós_ robín se apresuro a irse corriendo asía la salida, mientras sus amigos llegaban pero cuando vieron a robín decidieron seguirlo.

Mientras star se echaba a llorar, por haber perdido al amor de su vida, sin querer star había tirado la cajita que robín le había dado dejando al descubierto el contenido. Ingrid se apresuro a recoger el contenido y se agacho a consolar a su mejor amiga.

Star agradeció el gesto de su amiga, la abrazo cuando ya se había tranquilizad, ingrid le dio el regalo de robín. Star se le quedo viendo un rato, destrozándole el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

Bip, bip, bip…. Lo sentimos el numero que usted marco esta fuera de servicio….

No lo puedo creer sigue sin contestarme, o no se que diablos pase con su celular, creo que ya no me ama mas, es inútil ahora me arrepiento de todo debí de haberme quedado con el_ starfire estaba en un mar de lagrimas y con un dolor muy grande en su corazón

Pero amiga, por favor cuéntame que paso, acabas de darle el NO, a tu futuro esposo, por alguien que pues yo no se, por favor cuéntame tal vez así podamos buscar una solución_ Ingrid se encontraba consolando a su amiga que no dejaba de llorar.

Es que no puedo, no quiero recordarlo te juro que fue muy difícil para mi pero lo que ahora me importa es recuperarlo, o por lo menos hablar con el_ starfire vuelve a marcar a robin con ola esperanza de que esta vez si le conteste mientras en sus manos sostenía aquel regalo que le dio por ultima vez.

…..

Ya no la amo, mmm que gran mentira, pero tengo que olvidarla así como ella me olvido , como la extraño, lo único que me queda de ella es esto_ robin tiene colgado un collar de un corazón, siempre lo traía puesto para recordarla junto con las palabras te amo.

Y ahora que hago sin ti eh dejado todo, mis amigos, mi ciudad, y ahora eh regresado, junto con mi mentor, y ahora para olvidarte hare lo mismo que tu me hiciste.

Ya no te amo, solo hay una frase correcta en esto TE AMO starfire

**FlashBack**

Era una tarde muy lluviosa, y todos los titanes estaban muy aburridos, ya que no había nada que hacer, no había ni un criminal para atrapar, solo robin parecía entretenido, practicando para futuros combates.

Después de unas horas de lluvia acabo, la lluvia y todos los titanes se pusieron felices y empezaron a salir, chico bestia fue a rentar una película, cybor fue por piezas para su auto, raven fue ala biblioteca. Mientras starfire al ver que había salido el sol decidió ir al parque de diversiones, pero no tenia ganas de ir sola y que mejor que ir con que fue a donde robin estaba entrenando.

Hola robin, ¿estas muy ocupado?_ starfire entro con timidez al cuarto

No star, ya acabe aquí, que sucede_ decía robin mientras se limpiaba con una toalla

Pues, como ya acabo de llover, y todos nuestros amigos están saliendo, pensé que tu…. Y…yo pues podríamos dar un paseo por el parque de diversiones tu que dices

Me parece una gran idea star, pero primero déjame cambiarme y nos vamos, espérame en la puerta

Claro te espero, mientras robin iba a cambiarse star se puso un suéter ya que hacia mucho frio, estaba muy emocionada de salir con robin que se le olvido la sombrilla ya que estos días había llovido mucho en la ciudad, después de unos minutos robin salió listo para irse al parque de diversiones.

Ya en el parque de diversiones starfire y robin se estaban divirtiendo mucho, se subieron a distintos juegos, pero en uno en especial satrfire no tenia ganas de subirse, y ese era la montaña rusa, ella se moría de miedo pero en cambio robin tenia muchas ganas de subirse, así que robin trato de tranquilizarla un poco.

Vamos star, no tienes por que tener miedo, además en este juego es como volar, y a ti te encanta volar no, además yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte, tu no tienes nada de que temer ok _ mientras decía esto robin, tenia a star muy cerca de el, mientras que con una mano sostenía la barbilla de star.

¿Me lo prometes?_ fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que star estaba perdida en la mirada de robin

Te lo juro_ se lo prometió robin _ ahora vamos que la fila esta muy larga

Ya en el juego star estaba con los nervios de punta, mientras se subía al carrito y de repente bajaron la barra, ella dio un grito pero rápidamente se tranquilizo ya que robin le paso un brazo por el cuello, y así starfire se tranquilizo mas, hasta que empezó el juego, todo iba muy bien hasta que llego la gran bajada, y star sintió tan horrible que se pego a robin abrazándolo fuertemente, lo que provoco que robin se sonrojara un poco al tener tan cerca a starfire.

Ya abajo, starfire estaba muy mareada, así que ella y robin, tuvieron que irse a recostar al pasto, que ya estaba un poco lejos del parque de diversiones, mientras star se le pasaba el mareo robin fue por unos helado para ver si así se le quitaba lo mareada a star.

Robin regreso con dos conos de helado, que star se lo acabo muy rápido ya que se le había pasado el mareo, y se sentía mucho mejor, mientras star estaba muy entretenida viendo las luces de la ciudad, ya que ya se había echo muy tarde, se apreciaba una vista muy hermosa.

Robin mientras solo se dedicaba a verla, no sabia que le pasaba, cuando estaba con ella era un sentimiento muy lindo, pero lo que no podía negar era que le encantaba ver a starfire, ya que era muy hermosa, pero como poderle decir a satrfire lo que sentía es decir, ella era tan dulce, amable y el solo era todo lo contrario a ella no se lo podía decir.

Starfire no sabia que hacer, robin solo se le quedaba mirando y no decía nada, esto se estaba haciendo incomodo para ella, no es que no le gustara que robin la mirara pero, no sabia que hacer estaba muy nerviosa, así que sin querer lo voltio a ver y sus miradas se cruzaron, y asi se quedaron viéndose los dos, mientras la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando cada vez mas, mientras star ya había cerrado los ojos, llenándose de ilusión de lo que iba a pasar en ese momento, los dos sabían que lo querían, los dos lo necesitaban y en ese instante …. Empezó el show de fuegos artificiales, lo que hizo que los dos se separaran al instante.

Ambos sonrojados no sabían que decirse el uno al otro, así que starfire decidió decirle _lo siento robin no se que me sucedió

Pero star tu no tienes por que pedir una disculpa, es mas yo quería que eso… sucediera, por que sabes algo tu la verdad, es que desde que te conocí, pues yo supe que había algo mas entre los dos, si tu me entiendes no, lo que en verdad te quiero decir es que tu… pues yo estoy enamorado de ti _ dijo robin que ya estaba como tomate cocido

Jajaja o robin sabes algo, yo también estoy enamorada de ti, y pues… pero robin la callo por unos minutos con un tierno y suave beso, que el se moría de ganas de dárselo, cuanto tiempo había esperado, que star le dijera esas palabras, era tan hermoso, tenerla a su lado

Después de ese beso starfire sonreía, como nunca antes lo había echo se sentía tan feliz, estaba realmente completa, siempre había querido que robin estuviera con ella y ahora era realidad.

Entonces robin saco una cajita con un moño rosa, y se la entrego a starfire, starfire decidió abrirla, y se encontró con un hermoso corazón en forma de collar, en donde decía la palabra TE AMO.

Starfire lo saco, y le pidió a robin que se lo pusiera, mientras el se lo ponía starfire estaba que no se cabía de la felicidad

Muchas gracias robin, esto es hermoso

Si, y siempre que traigamos los dos estos collares_ robin sacaba un corazón igual de su bolsillo_ siempre estaremos juntos recuérdalo starfire

Entonces, nunca me lo quitare, por que te amo robin

Y yo te amo a ti starfire

Pero lo que no sabían era que alguien ya los estaba espiando para separarlos.

Pronto robin, pronto serás mío….


End file.
